picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Les Trois Caballeros (long métrage)
Les Trois Caballeros est le 9 long-métrage d'animation et le 7 « Classique d'animation » des studios Disney. Sorti en 1944 et mêlant animation et prises de vues réelles, le film reprend plusieurs personnages de Saludos Amigos (1942). Dans ce film, l'anniversaire de Donald Duck sert de prétexte pour découvrir les pays d'Amérique latine non visités dans Saludos Amigos et pour retrouver José Carioca le perroquet brésilien puis de découvrir le Mexique avec le coq Panchito Pistoles. Plusieurs thèmes sont abordés dont les traditions et danses locales. Comme son prédécesseur le film mêle animation et prise de vue réelle. Techniquement le film repousse les limites précédemment établies et fait usage du procédé Technicolor. Parmi les acteurs filmés aux côtés des personnages d'animation, on retrouve trois vedettes sud-américaines et mexicaines de l'époque. Cette présence et ce qui est à l'origine une volonté de divertissement lié à la personnalité supposée de Donald, a provoqué de nombreuses réactions sur le caractère sexuel du film. Synopsis Donald Duck reçoit en cadeau d'anniversaire une énorme boîte. Il y découvre un projecteur cinématographique, des bobines de films, un livre et un disque. Elles contiennent des souvenirs et informations sur l'Amérique du Sud et le Mexique qui lui permettent de retrouver ses amis José Carioca et Panchito Pistoles, un coq vêtu en charro. Donald regarde alors la première bobine intitulée « Aves Raras » (« Oiseaux étranges ») mais la séquence se décompose en plusieurs parties. La première se nomme Le Pingouin à sang froid (The Cold-Blooded Penguin). Elle raconte l'histoire de Pablo le pingouin, animal qui n'arrive pas à s'habituer à son Antarctique natale et préfère partir vers les mers plus chaudes de l'Amérique latine. Elle est suivie par l'histoire du mythique oiseau aracuan. À la fin de cette partie, l'aracuan sort de l'écran pour serrer la main à Donald. Une seconde bobine présente L'Histoire du gauchito volant (The Flying Gauchito) dans laquelle un jeune garçon vacher part à la chasse et découvre un âne doté d'ailes. Il s'en sert pour participer à une course et à la gagner, mais son plan tourne court car le public découvre les ailes de sa monture. Les bobines ayant été passées en revue, Donald découvre son cadeau suivant, un livre sur le Brésil. C'est un livre animé géant dans lequel un José Carioca miniature dépeint un magnifique paysage brésilien en chantant Baia. José demande à Donald s'il a déjà été au Brésil, ce à quoi il répond par la négative. José entame une nouvelle chanson, durant laquelle il danse, se scinde en un quartette puis miniaturise Donald pour poursuivre le voyage dans un train présent sur la page suivante du livre. Les deux compères rencontrent Aurora Miranda, dont Donald tombe amoureux. Après une séquence de danse avec les amies danseuses et musiciens brésiliens, Aurora embrasse Donald qui plonge dans une tornade de couleurs, Le Rêve de Donald (Donald's Surreal Reverie). Le livre se referme ensuite éjectant José et Donald qui retrouvent leurs tailles normales. Le cadeau suivant est un disque sur le Mexique, du moins une musique dont les variations et les instruments apparaissent à l'écran. Donald est pris dans la musique qui devient si folle qu'elle explose libérant un nouveau visiteur, un coq mexicain nommé Panchito Pistoles. Il emmène ses nouveaux amis dans un chant nommé Les trois Caballeros puis décide de leur narrer les traditions de son pays : La Piñata ou Las Posadas, Mexico: Pátzcuaro, Veracruz and Acapulco. Un livre d'images permet de raconter l'histoire du Mexique. Un sarape devient un tapis volant et permet de plonger dans les photos et scènes mexicaines. En croisant une fiesta, Donald tente de conquérir le cœur d'une señorita avant que Panchito lance un lasso en direction d'Acapulco. Sur la plage de ce lieu, Donald découvre d'autres beautés mexicaines tandis que Dora Luz chante La Chanson du bonheur (You Belong To My Heart). Donald est à nouveau pris dans un rêve coloré. Au loin, une silhouette apparaît, celle de Carmen Molina qui danse alors Jesusita accompagné par un Donald tentant de garder le rythme. Les trois compères participent ensuite à un combat de taureau avec un animal factice. Comme ils l'avaient empli de feux d'artifices, lorsque Donald porte à l'animal un coup sur la tête, il explose dans une gerbe de lumière. Ils chantent alors à nouveau Les Trois Caballeros tandis que le feu d'artifice inscrit dans le ciel The End. Fiche technique * Titre original : The Three Caballeros * Titre français : Les Trois Caballeros * Réalisation : Norman Ferguson assisté de Jack Kinney, Clyde Geronimi et Bill Roberts (séquences d'animation); Harold Young (prises de vues réelles) * Scénario : Homer Brightman assisté de Ernest Terrazas, Ted Sears, Bill Peed, Ralph Wright, Elmer Plummer, Roy Williams, Bill Cottrell, Del Connell et James Bodrero * Directeur de la photo : Ray Rennahan (prises de vues réelles) * Direction artistique : Richard R. Irvine (prises de vues réelles) * Chorégraphie : Billy Daniels, Aloysio Oliveira et Carmelita Maracci (prises de vues réelles) * Consultante Technicolor : Natalie Kalmus, assistée de Morgan Padelford * Consultant couleur : Phil Dike * Procédé technique : Ub Iwerks assisté de Richard Jones (prises de vues réelles) * Conseiller technique : Gail Papineau (prises de vues réelles) * Montage : Don Halliday * Son : C. O. Slyfield * Conception graphique : ** Direction artistique : Mary Blair, Ken Anderson, Robert Cormack assistés de Clyde Geronimi, Jack Kinney et Bill Roberts ** Cadrage (Layout) : Don DaGradi, Yale Gracey, Hugh Hennesy, Herbert Ryman, McLaren Stewart, John Hench et Charles Philippi ** Décors : Albert Dempster, Art Riley, Ray Huffine, Don Douglass, Claude Coats * Animation : ** Supervision de l'animation : Fred Moore, Ward Kimball, Milton Kahl, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery et Les Clark ** Animateurs : Bill Justice, Hal King, Franklin Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Harvey Toombs, Milt Neil, Bob Carlson, John Sibley, Marvin Woodward et Don Patterson ** Effets spéciaux : Josh Meador assisté de John McManus, George Rowley et Edwin Aardal * Musique : ** Compositeurs : Charles Wolcott (superviseur), Edward H. Plumb et Paul J. Smith ** Chansons : Ray Gilbert (paroles), Charles Wolcott, Manuel Esperón, Agustín Lara et Ary Barroso (musiques) * Producteur : Norman Ferguson (superviseur), Dan Keefe (directeur de production), Larry Lansburgh (assistant) * Production : Walt Disney Pictures * Distribution : RKO Radio Pictures * Format : Couleurs - 1,37:1 - Mono (RCA Sound System) * Durée : 72 minutes * Dates de sortie : : 21 décembre 1944 ; : 3 février 1945 ; : 21 avril 1948 Sauf mention contraire, les informations proviennent de : Leonard Maltin Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films: 3rd Edition, p.64-65 et John Grant John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, p.200. Distribution Acteurs et voix originales * Sterling Holloway : Narrateur (Le Pingouin, Le Professeur Holloway) * Clarence Nash : Donald Duck (voix) * Joaquin Garay : Panchito Pistoles (voix) * José Oliviera : José Carioca (voix) * Pinto Colvig : Aracuan Bird * Frank Graham : Narrateur * Fred Shields : Narrateur * Aurora Miranda : Elle-même (Brésil) * Carmen Molina : Elle-même * Dora Luz : Elle-même (Mexique) * Carlos Ramirez : Chanteur (Mexico) * Nestor Amaral * Almirante * Trío Calaveras * Trío Ascencio del Río * Padua Hill Players Voix françaises * Marianne Michel * Jean Berger * Teddy Bilis : Professeur Holloway (2 doublage) * Camille Guérini : Narrateur (1 doublage) * Fernand Rauzena Chansons du film * Les Trois Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) - Chœurs * Baia - Soliste * Baia (reprise) - Donald Duck et José Carioca * Os Quindines de Iaia - Soliste, Donald Duck et Chœurs * Les Trois Caballeros (The Three Caballeros) - Donald Duck, José Carioca et Panchito * La Chanson du bonheur (You Belong to My Heart) - Soliste * Mexico - Soliste Récompenses et nominations * 1946 : deux nominations aux Oscars ** Oscar de la meilleure musique de film ** Oscar du meilleur son Sorties cinéma Sauf mention contraire, les informations suivantes sont issues de l'Internet Movie Database . * Mexique : 21 décembre 1944, Première mondiale à Mexico Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia p. 552-553 * États-Unis : 3 février 1945; 15 avril 1977 (version modifiée en raison des scènes « psychédéliques ») * Brésil : 4 février 1945 * Australie : 7 décembre 1947 * Canada : 17 janvier 1946 * Royaume-Uni : 18 mars 1946 * Espagne : 17 février 1947 * Suède : 28 mars 1947 * France : 21 avril 1948 * Belgique/Pays-Bas : 7 octobre 1948 * Hong Kong : 17 mars 1949 * Italie : 14 juillet 1949 * Finlande : 18 mai 1951 * Allemagne de l'Ouest : 14 décembre 1954 * Autriche : 2 septembre 1955 * Philippines : 13 décembre 1956 (Davao) * Japon : 10 mars 1959 Sorties vidéo * 1982 - VHS * 1991 - VHS * 8 février 1997 - VHS * 1998 - VHS * 8 octobre 2003 - DVD * Avril 2008 - DVD avec Saludos Amigos Origine et production Le studio en mauvaise posture En 1941, le studio Disney tente de trouver de l'argent pour survivre. Les précédents longs métrages sortis en 1940, Pinocchio et Fantasia n'ont pas réalisé les résultats escomptés, ne compensant même pas la moitié de leurs coûts de production. Un autre long métrage est alors en production depuis plusieurs années, Bambi, avec un budget aussi conséquent. Dans le but d'obtenir quelques revenus, le studio Disney lance deux films à petit budget avec l'espoir de lancer ensuite d'autres projets Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films: 3rd Edition, p.44 Robin Allan, Walt Disney and Europe, p.175.. Le premier projet est Le Dragon récalcitrant, mêlant documentaire en prise de vue réelle et animation, pour un budget réduit à et le second est Dumbo, produit pour environ Bob Thomas, Disney's Art of Animation : From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast, p 92 John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, p.184. Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia p 173. Ces deux films permettent, en raison de leurs coûts réduits, d'avoir quelques revenus et d'achever la production de Bambi. Mais, fin mai 1941, le studio Disney est engagé dans une grève en raison de l'absence de syndicat. La production du film Bambi aurait été retardée de trois mois tandis que les syndicalistes quittaient le studio Eric Loren Smoodin, Disney discourse, p.74.. Mi-août 1941 le studio est fermé, et ne rouvre que le 12 septembre. La création d'un syndicat est acquise, mais avec 200 salariés en moins, dont la moitié ont participé au mouvement social, deux tiers des 300 grévistes ayant été réembauchés Michael Barrier, The Animated Man: A Life of Walt Disney, p. 182.. C'est durant l'été 1941 que surviennent les événements à l'origine de la production de Saludos Amigos (1942) et de sa suite Les Trois Caballeros. La Seconde Guerre mondiale fait rage en Europe mais à ce moment-là les États-Unis ne sont pas encore entrés en guerre. Le département d'État, supervisé par Nelson Rockefeller, approche Walt Disney dans le but de représenter les États-Unis en Amérique latine et de « lutter contre le nazisme » au travers de la Good Neighbor Policy Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia p. 514-515. Disney n'apprécie pas vraiment qu'on lui demande de faire un voyage diplomatique, « d'aller serrer des mains même pour une bonne cause » Dave Smith & Steven Clark, Walt Disney : 100 ans de magie P. 52. John Grant précise qu'à l'époque de nombreux Italiens et Allemands ont émigré en Amérique du Sud où il existe des sentiments de sympathie pour le fascisme et le nazisme John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, p.194.. Pour Eric Loren Smoodin, ce voyage sert aussi « à expliquer l'Amérique du Sud au public nord-américain Eric Loren Smoodin, Disney discourse, p.11.. » Walt obtient de la part du gouvernement américain des garanties pour le voyage et aussi pour le financement de quatre ou cinq courts métrages John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, p.195.. Voyages en Amérique du Sud et au Mexique Walt Disney s'envole pour l'Amérique du Sud le 17 août 1941 avec quelques animateurs pour une mission au caractère en partie diplomatique. Cette mission est aussi l'occasion de maintenir l'activité de ses artistes et découvrir de nouvelles sources d'inspiration. L'équipe visite l'Argentine, le Brésil et le Chili. Au début du film Saludos Amigos, on voit les animateurs monter à bord d'un avion et partir pour Buenos Aires mais le narrateur ne précise pas qui ils sont Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films: 3rd Edition, p.57. Si on se fie à l'ordre de ce film, la première étape aurait été la Bolivie avec le lac Titicaca puis la ville de Mendoza en Argentine avant de traverser les Andes pour rejoindre le Chili. La destination, identique à celle de l'avion Pedro est Santiago Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films: 3rd Edition, p.58. L'équipe retourne ensuite dans la Pampa argentine puis rejoint Rio de Janeiro pour assister au carnaval Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films: 3rd Edition, p.59. Mais rien n'indique que ce soit le trajet réel. thumb|[[Walt Disney et Florencio Molina Campos.]] Lors du séjour à Buenos Aires, Disney rencontre le peintre et illustrateur argentin Florencio Molina Campos, célèbre pour ses dessins de gauchos, œuvres qui inspirent à l'équipe le court-métrage El Gaucho Goofy. À la fin du voyage, six membres du groupe s'arrêtent quatre jours à Mexico mais sans qu'un court-métrage soit fondé sur un thème mexicain Michael Barrier, The Animated Man: A Life of Walt Disney, p. 186. (du moins dans Saludos Amigos). L'équipe revient en Californie à la fin du mois d'octobre 1941 Douglas Brode, Multiculturalism and the Mouse, p. 92.. Ce voyage est décrit dans le court métrage South of Border with Disney (1942), simple récit avec quelques présentations de dessins de travail, narré par Walt Disney en personne qui se fait aussi plusieurs fois caméraman Eric Loren Smoodin, Disney discourse, p.134.. Dans ce film, l'équipe ayant participé à cette excursion est nommée par Walt « El Groupo », le groupe dans un portuñol approximatif. Le 25 novembre 1963, dans un entretien mené par Fletcher Markle pour la Canadian Broadcasting Corporation Kathy Merlock Jackson, Walt Disney: Conversations, p.89., Walt Disney évoque le voyage en Amérique du Sud. Il indique que l'équipe avait un camp de base à Rio de Janeiro et que plusieurs groupes ont été créés Kathy Merlock Jackson, Walt Disney: Conversations p.93. Walt est ainsi allé au Chili avec quelques animateurs tandis qu'un groupe est allé au Pérou. En Argentine, l'équipe crée un studio et souhaite demander une subvention au gouvernement américain mais rien n'a été donné. Lors de ce périple de , il survola la jungle amazonienne, les Andes, visita le Brésil, l'Argentine et le Chili tout en discutant longuement avec l'équipage en vol et au sol pour apprendre le maximum sur ce moyen de transport Bob Thomas, Walt Disney, an american original, p. 183. En décembre 1942, le gouvernement américain finance un nouveau voyage de trois semaines au Mexique pour Disney, sa femme et dix personnes de son équipe Michael Barrier, The Animated Man: A Life of Walt Disney, p. 187.. D'après une publication mexicaine publiée début 1943, Walt avait alors développé une idée à propos d'un coq, emblème du Mexique. Saludos Amigos sort en février 1943 aux États-Unis et génère environ USD de revenus, ce qui est modeste mais représente deux fois son coût de production, estimé à un peu moins de $ Michael Barrier, Hollywood Cartoons, p. 369.. Bob Thomas donne comme chiffre : USD aux États-Unis, USD en Amérique du Sud pour un budget inférieur à $ Bob Thomas, Walt Disney, an american original, p. 186. Selon Grant, la raison de ce succès économique tiendrait dans le format, une compilation de courts métrages. Cela conforte Disney dans l'idée de poursuivre le projet des compilations dont Les Trois Caballeros. Durant l'année 1943, les équipes de Disney font deux voyages supplémentaires au Mexique. Les séquences Le film était initialement prévu sous le titre Surprise Package mais prit le nom de Trois Caballeros en raison des trois héros : Donald Duck, José Carioca et Panchito, le coq mexicain Jerry Beck, The animated movie guide, p.280.. Sa production a été ralentie en raison des difficultés dues à la guerre. Maltin indique que l'équipe de production devait faire des pauses afin d'achever les productions de courts métrages pour le gouvernement Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films: 3rd Edition, p.67. Les séquences d'animation D'après Dave Smith, le film ne comporte que quatre courts métrages d'animation, à savoir Le Pingouin à sang froid (The Cold-Blooded Penguin), L'Histoire du gauchito volant (The Flying Gauchito), Baia et La Piñata, avec une séquence introductive sur Le Rêve de Donald (Donald's Surreal Reverie). Cependant, en raison de la durée de certains intermèdes, d'autres auteurs en comptent plus. Ce nombre de quatre séquences est confirmé par Michael Barrier. Selon lui, le film comporte deux séquences courtes prévues pour une seconde compilation sur l'Amérique latine, suite de Saludos Amigos, et de deux courts métrages plus longs et plus élaborés. La bande sonore du film fait appel à de nombreuses personnalités sud-américaines, les compositeurs Manuel Esperón, Agustín Lara et Ary Barroso, ainsi que les trois chanteuses Aurora Miranda (Brésil), Carmen Molina et Dora Luz (Mexique). Selon John Grant, le côté humoristique est essentiellement présent dans les courts métrages d'animation inclus dans ce film. Par exemple Donald ne suit pas les conseils de José Carioca pour « se regonfler à la taille normale », utilisant son pouce au lieu de son index John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, p.201.. Pablo le pingouin de l'Antarctique a comme meilleur ami un poêle à charbon surnommé Joe le fumeur. Par la suite, il éprouve des difficultés dans sa traversée avec une pluie de vraies grenouilles, ou avec l'équateur qui s'avère une véritable ligne de flottaison, que le dieu Neptune est obligé de soulever avec son trident John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, p.202.. La séquence de La Piñata est une nouvelle occasion de découvrir le style graphique particulier de Mary Blair Frank Thomas et Ollie Johnston, Disney Animation : The Illusion of Life, p.513, basé sur des aquarelles. La séquence Baia reprend des dessins de Mary Blair principalement ses esquisses de la jungle brésilienne tandis que les Clark a animé le train Frank Thomas et Ollie Johnston, Disney Animation : The Illusion of Life, pp.515-516 Grant trouve toutefois que le personnage de José Carioca a changé depuis Saludos Amigos, il est ici beaucoup plus cruel, riant des facéties de Panchito et de l'Aracuan mettant Donald dans des situations difficiles John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, p.203.. Il est aussi capable de réaliser des choses surhumaines, se divisant dans une chanson en quatre clones, changeant de taille en soufflant dans son index. Panchito est, quant à lui, un personnage majeur créé spécialement pour ce film. Animé par Ward Kimball, le personnage en tenue de garçon vacher mexicain, portant un grand chapeau et des revolvers à la ceinture dans plusieurs scènes, il est très énergique et, selon Grant, semble vouloir « traverser l'écran et choir sur les genoux des spectateurs John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, p.204.. » D'après un article de Popular Science consacré aux coulisses du film, une centaine d'acteurs ont été testés avant de sélectionner la voix de Joaquin Garay. Son caractère passe de l'agréable flamboyant à l'intense rébarbatif mais, selon Grant, sans nuance entre les deux. Les trois héros possèdent des couleurs bien définies : Donald est en bleu, blanc et jaune ; José en vert clair, crème et jaune tandis que Panchito est en rouge et jaune avec un gris clair pour son chapeau et des vêtements tirant parfois sur le violet. Le dernier personnage phare du film est l'oiseau aracuan, défini comme « l'un des oiseaux les plus excentriques jamais rencontrés ». Son caractère est selon Grant aussi malicieux et violent que Panchito mais avec un côté irresponsable. Les séquences mêlant animation et prise de vue réelle La danseuse Aurora Miranda, sœur de Carmen Miranda, danse au côté de Donald dans la séquence Baia, scène qui démontre le niveau atteint par le studio dans l'association de l'animation et des acteurs réels. L'une des scènes présente Dora Luz et Donald Duck, ce dernier écarquille les yeux et l'image de la danseuse est visible comme réfléchie par ses pupilles J. P. Telotte, The Mouse Machine: Disney and Technology, p. 68. Le studio Disney n'avait pas utilisé le principe de mélange de l'animation et des scènes en prises de vue réelles depuis la série Alice Comedies au début des années 1920 Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films: 3rd Edition, p.66 J. P. Telotte, The Mouse Machine: Disney and Technology, p. 70. Barrier ajoute que c'est la première fois en Technicolor et de manière « si intensive. » D'après ce dernier, Walt Disney aurait, par la suite, déclaré que ce choix de mêler animation et prises de vue réelles tournées durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale était motivé par le manque d'animateurs et autres artistes pour travailler les longs métrages. Maltin indique que la technique utilisée ici avait été développée par Ub Iwerks pour les Alice Comedies Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films: 3rd Edition, pp.66-67. L'animateur, revenu en 1940 chez Disney après une tentative de créer son propre studio, s'attelait à développer et améliorer des effets spéciaux visuels Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia p 292-293. La technique, nommée projection arrière, consiste à projeter les personnages animés sur un écran de 14x20 pieds (4,3x6,1 m) situé derrière les acteurs jouant sur une scène. Mais cette technique augmentait le risque de rendre les personnages animés flous en raison de leur taille démultipliée et de la seconde prise de vue. Thomas et Johnston précisent que certaines animations ont toutefois été ajoutées après la seconde prise directement sur les photostats Frank Thomas et Ollie Johnston, Disney Animation : The Illusion of Life, p.524. De plus cette technique a influencé le développement des personnages d'animation, ainsi Panchito est vêtu de rouge et de jaune afin de ressortir sur les décors en prise de vue réelle. La production du film était presque achevée à l'automne 1944. Mais le film dut subir d'autres retards. Le studio a alors du mal à obtenir des impressions en couleur Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films: 3rd Edition, p.65, la société Technicolor ne pouvant fournir assez d'impressions. Finalement, en octobre 1944, le film est fini mais les copies pour les cinémas ne sont pas assez nombreuses ce qui retarda la sortie aux États-Unis à février 1945. Selon Barrier, c'est peu de temps avant sa sortie que le film passe du nom Surprise Package, d'après le cadeau reçu par Donald au début du film, aux Trois Caballeros Michael Barrier, Hollywood Cartoons, p. 373.. Sortie du film Le film est d'abord sorti, en première mondiale, le 21 décembre 1944, à Mexico puis le 3 février 1945. Malgré une habitude prise de présenter les films Disney au Radio City Music Hall de New York, Les Trois Caballeros n'a pas eu cet honneur. Le 22 novembre 1944, G. S. Eyssel, ancien camarade de classe de Walt Disney à Kansas City et directeur du Radio City Music Hall, écrivit à Nelson Rockefeller, propriétaire des lieux : D'après Maltin, le film a été chaudement accueilli par la presse de masse à l'instar du magazine Variety qui le définit comme « une production cinématographique très populaire » et certains critiques plus spécialisés ont été effarés par le mélange animé. Toutefois, le film n'attire pas le public qui, d'après Barrier, semble « indifférent » et ne parvient pas à être rentable générant un manque à gagner de par rapport à son coût de production Michael Barrier, The Animated Man: A Life of Walt Disney, p. 188.. Un court métrage supplémentaire était prévu pour le film, The Pelican and the Snipe. Il n'y fut pas intégré, mais il est sorti seul le 7 janvier 1944 Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia p. 430. Une troisième compilation inspirée par l'Amérique latine et nommée Cuban Carnival, était prévue mais le coût des Trois Caballeros (près de deux millions de $ Michael Barrier, Hollywood Cartoons, p. 374.) et son mauvais résultat stoppent le projet. Le film a été diffusé à la télévision le , comme émission spéciale de Walt Disney Presents sur ABC pour Noël sous le nom A Present for Donald Leonard Maltin, The Disney Films : 3rd Edition, p.358.. Le film n'a pas connu de nouvelle sortie au cinéma avant la seconde moitié des années 1970, version tronquée de plusieurs séquences (1976 selon Maltin, 1977 selon IMDb). Malgré cela, les personnages sont restés dans la mémoire collective grâce à de fréquentes apparitions dans les émissions télévisuelles de Disney reprenant surtout la séquence avec le trio Donald, José et Panchito. Au contraire des autres longs métrages d'animation plus connus de Disney, le film a été disponible à la location sous format 16 mm dans les années 1960 et 1970, ce qui, selon Maltin, l'assimila « aux navets de l'époque », diffusés dans ce format. Le film entier (non tronqué) a été diffusé à la fin des années 1980 sur la Disney Channel américaine puis en vidéocassette. Analyse Certains auteurs, à l'instar de Mark Pinsky, ont décidé de ne pas traiter ce film dans leurs études des productions Disney. Pinsky justifie sa position par le fait que Les Trois Caballeros est, avec Mélodie du Sud, « trop offensant et inclassable Mark I. Pinsky, The Gospel According to Disney, p.xvi.. » Pour John Grant, Les Trois Caballeros confirme les leçons que Saludos Amigos aurait apportées à Disney et à son studio. Ces enseignements sont d'abord économiques. Il apparaît que les compilations de courts métrages sont un bon moyen de gagner de l'argent car elles sont moins chères à produire qu'un long métrage. De plus, le film prouve qu'il existe un marché pour le cinéma en Amérique du Sud, ce que peu de studios américains avaient osé envisager. En ce qui concerne la production elle-même, il paraît désormais tout à fait possible d'associer animation et acteurs en chair et en os, ce qui offre de nombreuses possibilités scénaristiques. Quant au personnage de Donald Duck, il démontre qu'il peut avoir suffisamment de consistance pour apparaître dans un long métrage, alors que plusieurs personnes, y compris au sein du studio, en doutaient. La suite de Saludos Amigos Sean Griffin présente le film Les Trois Caballeros comme étant le résultat du voyage de Disney et d'une équipe d'animateurs en Amérique du Sud dans le cadre de la politique de bon voisinage Sean Griffin, Tinker Belles and Evil Queens p.31-32. Pour Watts, le film est de la même veine que Saludos Amigos mais résulte d'un effort plus controversé Steven Watts, The Magic Kingdom, p. 247. Pour Leonard Maltin, à l'instar de Saludos Amigos, le film est « une combinaison d'un journal de bord, d'un film d'intention, d'une chambre de commerce et d'un dessin animé », puis le considère « comme une extension du thème et des idées de Saludos Amigos résultant d'un mélange plus lumineux, plus rapide et plus ingénieux d'émotions et de sons. » Il ajoute que le film capitalise sur son prédécesseur mais, contrairement à lui, ne laisse pas un sentiment de propagande. Jerry Beck justifie la présence de Donald dans ces deux films latino-américains par son premier amour Donna Duck, une cane mexicaine apparue en 1937 dans Don Donald. Grant considère que le film permet à Donald Duck d'offrir un tremplin aux deux autres héros, certains critiques réduisant ce constat au seul José Cariocia. Michael Barrier ajoute que Les Trois Caballeros est plus long d'une demi-heure que Saludos Amigos et qu'il constitue le journal de bord des trois héros avec des séquences artistiques tournées au Brésil et au Mexique. Des styles graphiques variés Pour Watts, l'élément le plus éclairant sur ce film est « son caractère frénétique d'expérimentation » qui propose aux spectateurs, en plus « du mélange unique de personnages réels et animés, une orgie croissante de couleurs, d'humour abracadabrant, de perspectives changeantes et d'action continue. » Le film change aussi de style entre la première séquence, pleine de fantaisie et à l'humour gentil, et les deux dernières montrant le modernisme sentimental de Disney puis les visions déroutantes du surréalisme. Grant indique que le terme le plus approprié pour le film est « psychédélique » et que c'est pour cela que de nombreux critiques l'ont détesté. Pour Maltin, le film est impossible à décrire comme il faut sur papier en raison du grand nombre d'événements et du manque de termes pour décrire tous les effets visuels utilisés. Il compare de plus Les Trois Caballeros à Fantasia à cause des controverses nées après sa sortie et qui, selon Maltin, « se sont atténuées au fil du temps, classant dans les années 1990 ce film parmi les plus admirés par les passionnés de cinéma. » À sa sortie, le film est vanté comme « la plus brillante avancée dans les techniques du cinéma depuis l'ajout du son. » Steven Watts indique que l'aspect technique, principalement le mélange animation-acteur réel, a fait l'objet de plusieurs articles de magazines enthousiastes avec des titres comme Sur quelle planète ont-ils fait cela ? Steven Watts, The Magic Kingdom, p. 248. C'est le cas du magazine Popular Science qui consacre un article aux techniques utilisées dans la caméra multiplane J. P. Telotte, The Mouse Machine: Disney and Technology, p. 69. Maltin poursuit son analyse graphique en notant que, même dans la séquence la moins mouvementée, celle de Pablo le pingouin, lorsque le narrateur évoque une masse de brouillard roulant, c'est étonnamment ce qui est visible à l'écran. Le film mêle différents styles d'animation. La séquence du rêve de Donald est une reprise du principe de la séquence des éléphants roses de Dumbo (1941) : l'imagination du personnage virtualise des concepts très éloignés les uns des autres mais en utilisant des transitions parfaitement logiques. Les séquences de Pablo et Gauchito évoquent de doux pastels de qualité tandis que la Piñata est une série de tableaux. Pour lui, « malgré sa nature épisodique et les fréquents changements de lieu, d'atmosphère et de style », le film possède « un rythme rafraîchissant et agréable », ainsi qu'une musique entraînante. D'après Maltin, cette synchronisation des animations avec les acteurs réels est parfaite. Ironiquement, d'après Watts, ce mélange animation-vue réelle est la cible des critiques car il prime sur le contenu. Griffin voit dans le film « soixante-dix minutes de comédie, chaos et couleur dans l'esprit carnavalesque des films entamés après 1931 Sean Griffin, Tinker Belles and Evil Queens, p. 60. » Pour lui, à partir du moment où Donald ouvre son second cadeau, le film devient surréaliste avec la ville dansante de Baia, pas seulement ses habitants mais les objets et les pouvoirs de José Carioca aussi. Frank Thomas et Ollie Johnston révèlent que la longue séquence musicale (de quatre minutes) a été conçue et réalisée par Ward Kimball et qu'elle est un classique de « l'usage non restreint du médium » ou, comme le qualifie Kimball lui-même, une « vision littérale Frank Thomas et Ollie Johnston, Disney Animation : The Illusion of Life, p.170. » : les personnages exécutent précisément ce que la musique ou les paroles décrivent. Pour Thomas et Johnston, la période des années 1940-1950 chez Disney est marquée par de nouveaux styles graphiques nés avec Fantasia et développés dans les compilations dont celle-ci, les séquences permettant de développer et réaliser des idées sur au maximum 10 à 15 minutes Frank Thomas et Ollie Johnston, Disney Animation : The Illusion of Life, p.511. Pour eux, ce film comporte plus d'expérimentations que les séquences de Fantasia, il est plus imaginatif et révolutionnaire mais, en raison de la guerre, moins prétentieux Frank Thomas et Ollie Johnston, Disney Animation : The Illusion of Life, p.515. Watts déclare que Pour le New York Times, . D'autres critiques comparent le film à un Fantasia acidulé et rebondissent sur sa structure en hochepot (sorte de ragoût), ses couleurs explosives et son rythme effréné qui culminent seulement dans l'incohérence et la confusion. Pour le Baltimore Sun, le film Smoodin considère que, dans Les Trois Caballeros, les prises de vue réelles sont totalement « subordonnées » à l'animation, alors que cela n'était que partiel dans Saludos Amigos. De plus, la personnalité des personnages et leur culture locale précèdent l'information géographique souvent résumée à un mythe plutôt qu'à une réelle description. Richard Schickel et J.P. Telotte citent Otis Guernsey qui voit dans l'approche hybride du film son principal défaut : c'est « un spectacle de variété avec l'accent d'une photographie truquée et des bizarreries de lignes et de couleurs. » Dans une interview accordée par Walt Disney en 1945 au journaliste Frank Daugherty, Walt déclare que le film souffre , mettant en cause le style ébauché et les économies de guerre. Un film de son époque Steven Watts voit le film comme la preuve que Disney est « une victime des affres de la guerre », car « Trois Caballeros présente un monde qui s'écroule Steven Watts, The Magic Kingdom, p. 243. David Koenig impute à la grève des studios Disney et au voyage en Amérique du Sud, à l'origine de Saludos Amigos et des Trois Caballeros, les problèmes du film Dumbo David Koenig, Mouse Under Glass, p.52. Grant indique que les deux films ont permis à Disney de se forger un marché en Amérique du Sud, ce que peu de studios américains avaient osé envisager. Jerry Beck considère que l'histoire derrière le film est beaucoup plus intéressante que le film en lui-même Jerry Beck, The animated movie guide, p.242.. Il est rejoint par Eric L. Smoodin qui trouve le film d'un Eric Loren Smoodin, Disney discourse, p.132.. }}, mais sa vision concerne un aspect particulier (voir ci-après). Beck souligne que José Carioca fume un cigare tout au long du film, ce qui serait depuis interdit dans ce type de film. La spécialiste du cinéma latino-américain Julianne Burton-Carvajal perçoit dans ce film une « allégorie du... colonialisme par excellence. » J.P. Telotte y voit une indication qu'à l'époque le studio Disney est dans l'erreur avec un traitement stéréotypé de l'Amérique du Sud et de ses habitants sous-tendus par des clichés ethnoculturels, tandis que James Agee y repère des traces enfin visibles d'une cruauté latente chez Disney. Barrier avait interviewé pour le magazine Funnyworld Ward Kimball, animateur sur le film, qui considère celui-ci comme le seul qu'il revoit avec fierté : Watts déplore que, malgré la fin de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, Walt Disney et son studio ont poursuivi la production de compilations et ont persisté dans le mélange de l'animation et des prises de vue réelles Steven Watts, The Magic Kingdom, pp. 248-249. Une sexualité trop présente Dans Animation et Propagande, Sébastien Roffat rapporte que de nombreuses critiques, choqués par la répétition de l'expression de l'attirance sexuelle de Donald pour les jolies filles sud-américainesSébastien Roffat, Animation et Propagande, p. 221, ont condamné le film pour son . Donald, qui joue le rôle d'un militaire américain moyen profitant d'être loin de son pays pour, comme l'indique Panchito, être un ( ), éprouve pour des demoiselles en chair et en os une passion qui est loin d'être platonique. Il présente même, d'après le Times, un « cas dangereusement incongru d'excitation sexuelle » ( ). Sean Griffin souligne lui aussi l'inconfort des critiques de voir Donald dans une « transe » sexuelle, courant d'une Brésilienne à une Mexicaine Sean Griffin, Tinker Belles and Evil Queens, p. 38. Le Saturday Review se demande pourquoi Walt Disney et son équipe ont envoyé leurs trois caballeros pour un voyage à travers des plages pleines de beautés en maillot de bain. Ce même magazine fait mention d'une affiche publicitaire pour le film présentant une des jeunes demoiselles sans aucun personnage d'animation, avec comme texte Sean Griffin, Tinker Belles and Evil Queens, 39 : « Oui ! Elle est réelle ! Vivante et séduisante dans un film Disney ! C'est étrange, magnifique et sensationnel ! ». Pour Sean Griffin, la campagne publicitaire associée au film a accentué ce sentiment de sexualité, alors qu'elle avait au contraire atténué la notion de propagande de Victoire dans les airs (1943) pourtant indéniableSébastien Roffat, Animation et Propagande, 256. Watts trouve lui aussi que la dynamique sexuelle du film pose problème. Bien que les années 1940 et 1950 soient l'âge d'or des pin-ups, comme celles qui posent dans le magazine Yank, Watts désapprouve les scènes où Donald, en canard dévergondé, convoite ces jeunes femmes aux galbes généreux. Le Philadelphia Record note que Pour Sean Griffin, cette dimension freudienne est patente dans la séquence du rêve de Donald où se prenant pour une abeille il butine le visage alors métamorphosé en fleur d'une demoiselle Sean Griffin, Tinker Belles and Evil Queens, p. 61. Griffin rappelle que la métamorphose (ou manipulation) du corps est souvent associée à la sexualité et à la puberté : c'est le cas ici avec la réduction et l'agrandissement de Donald et José par une technique de gonflement en soufflant dans son index ou son pouce. De même, un journaliste du New Yorker voit dans la scène où Donald et la jeune fille suivent une allée plantée de hauts cactus une image phallique et suggère de demander son avis à la commission Hays. Grant commente ces propos en déclarant simplement que l'intrusion d'une telle promiscuité dans la vie de Donald n'est pas un succès. Eric Smoodin trouve le film « loin de l'innocence » et « criant d'allusions sexuelles et de prédation. » Il fait « parader un désir masculin sous-jacent et les résultats explosifs de sa frustration répétée. » Rappelant une phrase de James Agee sur la marque de fabrique de Disney (« sexy sans sexe »), Smoodin s'interroge sur les raisons de ce temporaire manquement aux règles. Pour lui, l'intérêt du film est de constituer « un effort consciencieux et concerté pour expier les maux du chauvinisme yankee et casser les stéréotypes creux et vulgaires représentant les Sud-Américains. » Quant à Agee, il considère le film comme « profondément mauvais » : pour lui, le personnage de Panchito est la preuve confirmant ses soupçons que les productions Disney contiennent de la cruauté. Douglas Brode va encore plus loin en estimant que le film présente aussi une connotation homosexuelle, à commencer par la chanson-titre Les Trois Caballeros dont les deux premières phrases proclament Douglas Brode, Multiculturalism and the Mouse, 230. : :We're three caballeros :Three gay caballeros''Même si le terme n'avait pas encore à l'époque pour le grand public sa signification principale actuelle d' mais était plutôt synonyme de « insouciant », « heureux » (ex. ''La Joyeuse Divorcée), il n'en demeure pas moins que le double-sens était accessible à beaucoup, comme lorsque Cary Grant, revêtu d'une robe de chambre à plumes, s'écrie dans ''L'Impossible Monsieur Bébé (1938). Griffin confirme les propos de Brode en rappelant que José et Panchito embrassent les bras de Donald au début de cette même chanson ou que les deux compères surgissent de la fleur en chantant , interrompant le début de l'idylle entre Donald transformé en abeille et la demoiselle-fleur. Griffin poursuit sa théorie en analysant la scène finale du film dans laquelle Donald est poursuivi puis encorné par un taureau factice empli de feux d'artifice, le tout suivi d'une explosion : Griffin y décèle une très forte insistance de la caméra sur le postérieur du canard, développant un humour anal et une métaphore de la sodomie. Griffin conclut que la frénésie sexuelle de Donald va dans tous les sens, « à la fois pénétrant et pénétré », et qu'il est difficile d'établir si le film, fortement marqué par la sexualité et le travestissement (lié au carnaval), est plus porté par l'hétérosexualité, l'homosexualité ou les deux Sean Griffin, Tinker Belles and Evil Queens, p. 62. Quant à Brode, il indique que le film traite à plusieurs reprises (à travers ses courts-métrages) de la différence et de son acceptation que ce soit avec le pingouin à sang chaud, l'âne volant ou l'oiseau aracuan, ce qui pourrait être selon lui un appel à la tolérance. Adaptations et produits dérivés Les courts métrages du film ont été édités séparément et des extraits du film ont été réutilisés pour des courts métrages éducatifs comme Creative Film Adventures No. 1 (1976). On peut réentendre La Chanson du bonheur (You Belong to My Heart) dans le court métrage Pluto chanteur de charme (Pluto's Blue Note, 1947) Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia p. 443. Elle fut plus tard chantée par Bing Crosby. La chanson Baia et la chanson-titre Les Trois Caballeros sont devenues des « hits » des années 1940 . L'aracuan réapparaît dans Le Clown de la jungle (1947) et dans la séquence C'est la faute de la samba de Mélodie Cocktail (1948) Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia p 33. Le dessinateur et scénariste Don Rosa a créé deux histoires en bandes dessinées mettant en scène Donald, José Carioca et Panchito : Le Retour des trois caballeros en 2000 et Les Sept fantastiques Caballeros (moins quatre) en 2005 . Dans ces deux histoires, les trois personnages partent à la chasse au trésor au Mexique, puis au Brésil. Dans les parcs Disney, Les Trois Caballeros est présent sous la forme d'une attraction intitulée Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros qui a remplacé en avril 2007 l'attraction El Rio del Tiempo dans le pavillon du Mexique du parc EPCOT à Walt Disney World Resort The Imagineers, Epcot at Walt Disney World: An Imagineer's-Eye Tour p 80. Le trio Donald, José et Panchito est honoré par une statue fontaine à l'entrée de la piscine en forme de guitare et thématisée sur le calypso du Disney's All-Star Music Resort de Walt Disney World Resort ainsi que par des topiaires au Disney's Coronado Springs Resort. Titre en différentes langues * Allemand : Die Drei Caballeros ou Donald erobert Mexico * Anglais : The Three Caballeros * Chinois : 三骑士 * Espagnol : Los Tres Caballeros * Finnois : 3 Caballeroa * Français : Les Trois Caballeros * Italien : I Tre Caballeros * Japonais : 三人の騎士 (San Hito no Kishi = « Les Trois Hommes de chevalerie ») * Néerlandais : De Drie Caballeros * Portugais : Você já foi à Bahia? (littéralement « As-tu été à Baia ? »)'' ou Os Três Caballeros * Russe : Три кабальеро (Tri kabal’iéra) * Suédois : Tre caballeros ou Kalle Anka i Sydamerika Notes et références Liens externes * * [http://www.ultimatedisney.com/saludos.htm Les Trois Caballeros] dans Ultimate Disney